


Safe and Sound

by EverlarkAlways08



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, SPOLIERS FROM BOOK THE BALLAD OF SONGBIRDS AND SNAKES, after the first hunger games, different spin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkAlways08/pseuds/EverlarkAlways08
Summary: *CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE BALLAD OF SONGBIRDS AND SNAKES*On the Victory Tour, Katniss has a particularly terrifying nightmare and wakes up in Peetas arms but they spend a night to forget for a moment and he helps her forget about her nightmare. Of course, these actions have the two of them make complicated decisions.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Safe and Sound

I wake up screaming which is nothing new but what also isn't new is Peeta pulling me to his chest, his natural scent immediately calming me. We lay in the darkness of the train as I try to calm myself down, he rubs my back comfortingly and for a second I feel like it's a normal world, that we're not on a train on the way to District 11, sadly that isn't the case because in mere weeks there will be a reaping where Peeta and I will have to mentor children on how to kill others in the Games. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispers, I shake my head 

"That's okay. You don't have to" he reassures me and I unconsciously snuggle closer to him

"Tell me something good" I mumble 

"Something good? The woods, pastries and bread, our families" I smile at his response

"You've never been in the woods" I say with amusement, his chest moves from his chuckle 

"No but I do know it is soothing for you though" he replies, I'm glad that he can't see my smile

"I take baking keeps you calm?" I ask 

"Or drawing and painting" he adds and I nod, we lay in silence again and my thoughts take me back to my nightmare, the spear that Rue pulls out... Primrose's cries from the distance and Snows taunting grin. I can't stop thinking how real it seemed but I try telling myself it was just a nightmare, Peeta seems to know that my mind is drifting that way because he speaks.

"Did you see Effie when that toddler pulled her hair?" Peeta chuckles, I bite my lip 

"Yes. It was hard to not laugh" I admit

"I've never heard you laugh before" he replies

"And you never will" I huff, without warning he starts tickling my hips and I squirm but he is much stronger, he continues until I'm laughing and it isn't an attractive laugh either

"Sto--stop" I laugh, the tickling dies down and so does my laughter until I'm just chuckling, Peeta stays hovered over me with an amused grin. I don't really know how it happens but we're both kissing each other, it's a kiss where it makes me squeeze my legs together, where it makes a dangerous hunger start stirring in my belly and I can't stop... I don't want to stop.

"Are you sure? There's no going back, Katniss" he whispers

"No... I want to do this, please Peeta" I beg and he nods, our lips are brought back together. I run my fingers through his soft hair, his lips break from mine to start kissing my neck and I let out a sigh as his lips move down across my chest. I sit up so I can take my shirt off and he quickly takes off his, throwing it with mine on the floor but instead of kissing my lips he begins kissing over the top of my breasts before moving his whole mouth over my nipple and I arch my back which makes Peeta hold down my hips.

He brings his lips back to mine, I can feel his hand slip into my pants and he pushes one finger inside me. It feels weird... but I don't hate it, it starts feeling much better when he moves and soon he puts in a second then a third, I moan his name as his lips find my neck again.

I feel my body let go and I come to an orgasm, I let out a sigh and I'm a bit dazed until he kisses me again. His hand kneading one of my breasts, I can hardly keep up but he gets the hunger boiling again somehow and now I want him again.

"I want to make love to you, Katniss" he whispers

"Me too" I reply, he helps me take off the rest pieces of clothing on my body and he does the same for himself. He looks down between us, directing himself to my entrance, he looks into my eyes as he slowly pushes inside me and I can tell he's going slow in order to make it more enjoyable but the discomfort stings a little, he must tell because he softly kisses me as he continues his slow thrusting. He slips out a few times, his hand joins him and I start to relax my body, he arches deeper inside me and I let out a gasp. He thrusts for a while until he quickly pulls out, he doesn't leave yet as his fingers push inside me.

"Can't leave you un-pleasured" he mumbles against my ear, I let out a cry as I have my second orgasm, Peeta uses the tissues on the bedside table to clean his hand before he lays back next to me. We had sex... and I didn't completely hate it either but what does this mean? Do I love him? Was this just a one time thing? All I know is that I didn't once think of my nightmare, all I could think of was Peeta, how his lips felt, how his body felt pressed against mine. My relationship with Peeta Mellark has just gotten a lot more complicated.

The next morning is weird, Peeta and I are dressed quickly after Effie knocks that breakfast is ready which meant we didn't get to really talk. All through breakfast I can sense Haymitch's stare and when I meet his eyes I can see that he knows. He pulls me aside as we get back on the train from finishing in District 10. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" He grumbles 

"What exactly are you insinuating?" I scowl 

"You really don't want me to say it out loud. These walls are paper thin, Sweetheart" he says 

"Do you have a point?" I snap 

"Yes. This is no time to be stupid, Katniss. Especially using the boy just to escape, we both know that he deserves better" Haymitch points his finger at me. "I'll be damned if I let you hurt that boy again, my advice to you as a mentor, figure out what you want with him because that poor boy loves you" he adds before walking off. At dinner I sit there with a frown, Peeta comes to follow me to my room but I stop him.

"It's okay... I'll uh... be fine" he doesn't hide the hurt on his face but lets out a huff 

"Yeah. I mean we're not even real, right?"

"Peeta--"

"Goodnight, Katniss" I try to say why but he's disappeared into his room, I frown and go into my own room. I sit by the window as I watch the train whiz past all the farms and factories, I frown knowing these people are stuck doing the same thing everyday, no wonder they're miserable. Dinner that night is silent, I don't speak and neither does Peeta, Haymitch doesn't even attempt conversation and only talks when Effie does, Peeta doesn't hang around after he's finished, excusing himself from the table only to go to his room. I scowl at Haymitch when I see his knowing stare, filled with judgement and I refuse to cower, definitely not to Haymitch. 

I don't get much sleep and I know that it's because Peeta isn't with me, it makes me sit in bed as I try to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. When I think of the night that I spent with Peeta, I remember how he kissed me, it wasn't like our many other kisses and it's because this kiss wasn't for show, I remember how he was gentle and took his time. I frown at my running thoughts, instead I try thinking of being home, seeing Prim and confided in her with my thoughts, she'll know what to say. It doesn't quite work because his hurt face enters my mind, I don't know why I can't get him out of my head.

Peeta avoids me, doesn't even look at me and his kisses for the camera feel even less authentic. I'm more restless and having nightmares almost every night, I wake up every time screaming, expecting Peeta there to comfort me but he never is, every time I reach out for him I don't feel his body next to mine. I get up and walk to Peeta's door and knock, its a moment before it slides open.

"Can I come in?" I ask, he moves aside so that I can walk in. I stand there not knowing what to say and we stand in silence for a full minute, Peeta lets out a sigh before sitting back in his bed picking up his sketching pad and starts sketching 

"I uh... can't sleep" I say 

"Neither can I" he mumbles not looking at me 

"Can you at least look at me, Peeta" I scowl, he puts his pad on the bedside table 

"What do you want me to say? Sure I'll have sex with you because you're in pain. Yeah I don't have feelings so why even try?" I look down at my feet 

"I... I'm scared, Peeta. I don't know how to express my feelings like you can"

"You can, you just don't want to. You think I don't know you, Katniss but I do. I'm a lot more observant than you think" he admits, I sit next to him and sigh 

"Like what?" I ask

"Well, when you sleep you mumble but not loud enough to make out anything, you also let out these little sighs sometimes. I know you're having a nightmare because you have a frown and your eyebrows furrow. I also know that you bite the inside of your cheek when you think too much and that you have a birthmark on your hip" he explains, I feel my heart spike in a way I've never felt before...

"Oh... I didn't realise" I mumble 

"Yeah... I know" he replies 

"I... I can't tell you if I'm in love with you because I don't even know how it feels but I do know that I need you. I want and need you, Peeta... I'm just scared that if I admit it then something will happen to you. After my dad died, I saw what happened to my mother and... I don't want to be like that" I frown 

"Katniss... if something happens then it happens. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon" he takes my hand and interlocks our fingers, I bring his hand to my lips and kiss his hand, I finally look at him and see that he's smiling, I move so I'm straddling his lap 

"I can't do this Katniss. Not if you're doing it for sex... I just can't do this knowing I can't kiss you in private, be in a proper relationship" he admits

"Peeta, I can't promise that I'll be easy but I want to do this, Peeta" I reply, he smiles as we join our lips for our first proper kiss in days. I find myself laying awake, I watch Peeta sleep and smile at his boyish face, the slight smile on his face as he sleeps makes me feel happy which seems to be a luxury in this world. I begin to notice more things about him that I didn't know, he has a light scar above his eyebrow, he has a slight bump on his nose and he has an old burn mark on his chest

"Are you watching me sleep?" I look at his face to see his grinning face

"Is that a problem?" I smile as he pulls me closer 

"No problem" he replies

"How'd you get this?" I ask kissing the burn mark

"My brother was being an idiot with a candle two years ago and accidentally burnt me" Peeta shakes his head at the thought

"What about this one?" I ask kissing the scar above his eyebrow

"Oh... my mom threw a photo frame at my head when I burnt dinner" he admits, I frown 

"No one questioned it?" I ask 

"What was I to say? She's my mother and I just... know that she was never a kid person but I still love her" he replies 

"You really have a heart of gold, especially for people who don't deserve it. Including me" I tell him

"You deserve it, Katniss. After everything you've been through... you deserve it" he admits bringing our lips in for a kiss and I smile before pulling him back to my lips, pulling him on top of me, feeling better than I have the past few days.

* * *

Capitol parties are the worst. I find it even worse having it in the presidential manor, I stay close to Peeta and making him promise not to leave me at all during the night. I'm too nervous to eat and I watch has Flavius and Octavia constantly hand Peeta foods to try.

"I can't eat another thing" Peeta huffs and Flavius hands him a glass of coloured liquid 

"Uh, what's this?" He asks 

"It's a drink" Flavius grins 

"It makes you sick. So you can eat some more!" Octavia says happily

"I think I'll dance the food off. Katniss?" I don't hesitate in following him to the dance floor

"Can you believe this? They just eat until they can't anymore and then vomit it up to eat more while the Districts are being starved" Peeta says in a hushed tone 

"I grow to dislike being in the Capitol more and more" I reply, moving closer to lay my head on his shoulder. Effie interrupts our dancing to introduce a plump man, the head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee and as he talks I feel a little uneasy, like he knows something that I don't. As Snow conducts the Presidential Welcome I feel myself get goosebumps when he congratulates Peeta and I on our engagement, just as I feared, while everyone is distracted by the fireworks I watch as Snow gives me a subtle shake of his head... we didn't convince him... he doesn't believe in Peeta and I's love for each other.

I can hardly sleep that night, I told Peeta and Haymitch which just made Haymitch grumble something under his breath and Peeta gave me a sad look but took my hand in comfort. I sit by the window, looking into the pitch black darkness, the moon lighting up only part of the close landscape and I feel a sense of relief the more it goes forward as it means the closer I am to home. I've missed Prim and knowing that she's with me, that I can protect her easily and then my mind wonders to Peeta, I look at his sleeping form in the bed and smile slightly... I can't go back to what it use to be like, I can't hurt him again and I don't want to do that, I just know there will be a lot of questions.

"You okay?" I look to Peeta who sits up 

"Yeah, just thinking. You have a nightmare?" I ask getting back into bed 

"I'm fine. Just the usual" he replies 

"Well, I'm right here" I reassure him, knowing that he was talking about me

"Katniss... what's it going to be like when we get back home? Are we going to stop being like this?" He asks, I can hear the fear in his voice and I grip his face in both of my hands

"It may be hard for you to believe but I want you, Peeta. Truly I do, I'll prove it to you" I reply pulling him down to kiss me 

"Hmm, I could get use to kissing you for real" he grins 

"Yeah? Well I like it when you kiss for real" I tell him, kissing his jaw and he just chuckles. I embrace Prim once I step on the platform, I watch as Peeta hugs his dad and older brothers, I notice that his mom is not present but he doesn't seem sad, smiling as his dad talks. His eldest brother eventually goes to see his girlfriend and his dad and his other brother need to help his mom at the bakery which leaves Peeta on his own.

"I caught some fresh meat, the woods are getting more scarce" Gale says as we walk into the Victor's Village, Peeta goes to walk to his house but I grab his hand

"Come join us" I say

"It's okay, you guys need to catch up" he replies 

"Oh stop that nonsense! Come along" my mom tells him, I grin at him and he returns it. I take his hand as we walk the rest of the way to the house, my mother makes tea for everyone, I sit on the three seater sofa with Prim I go to motion Peeta over but Gale quickly slips into the spare spot, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa. For a moment hurt flashes his face before he gives me a small smile and sits on the one seater across the room, I look to Gale with a scowl and he raises his eyebrow. I roll my eyes before standing, Peeta's face lights up as I walk over to him and sit on his lap, he wraps his arms around me and chuckles.

"Are we missing something?" Prim asks as mom hands around tea 

"What do you mean?" I ask with a raised eyebrow 

"I mean, when you both left, you hardly spoke and now... you're sitting on his lap, holding hands?" Prim grins 

"So what? We're an item now" I admit 

"Nothing. It's good to see" she smiles, I look to Peeta who's already smiling at me, I lean into him more and sigh as I enjoy the feeling of finally being home. Gale leaves early, saying that his mother wants him home soon which I know is a complete lie but I don't question it. Peeta stays the night and before we're even in bed we're kissing each other, it's a surprise that we made it to the bed but we spend the night making love and it gets better every time. 

The next morning Prim grins as Peeta and I walk downstairs together, Peeta looks sheepishly at my mom who looks at us with a look saying that she knows what happened last night. Instead I walk Peeta to the door, I shut it behind us so we can have our own private moment.

"You sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" I ask as I pull away from his lips 

"I wish I could but I gotta help out at the bakery" he sighs 

"Well, I better see you here at dinner" I scowl 

"Wouldn't miss it" he smiles, kissing the scowl off my face 

"Go. Before I make you late" I say, he chuckles before walking down the steps, making his way into his own house, when I walk in my mother sits where she was before but Prim is nowhere to be seen

"Where's Prim?" I ask 

"Out milking Lady. Listen, Katniss... you're being safe?" She replies, I scowl 

"Not that it is of your business but yes, I am" 

"Good. He'll be good to you" she smiles 

"I know" I reply, she nods and I do too. It's a couple of weeks before I can hunt again, everything has been chaotic, Effie coming to design a wedding gown for the wedding Peeta and I are to have in just a couple of months. I vomit into the toilet, I hold my stomach as my dinner from last night leaves my body, my mom rubs my back and holds my hair back until I finish, I sit against the wall with a sigh.

"This vomiting won't stop" I groan, she freezes

"How long has this been happening?" she asks

"I don't know... four days?" I sigh

"Katniss... when was your last cycle?" I come to the cold realisation that I can't remember when, I immediately start to panic

"Oh my god... no... I can't be... I..." I put my face in my hands

"I can't... have this baby" I look at my mom desperately. "Please, mom. I... not in a world like this"

"Don't worry. I have something you can take with tea" she reassures me, I nod. I sit on the couch downstairs as she makes it and I'm relived at Prim not being an early riser because I don't want to think of what she'd say if she found out... I won't because I'm doing this, for mine and Peeta's sake, for this baby's sake. My mom walks in with the tea and sets it in front of me, she takes a place next to me and takes my hand

"When you're ready" she tells me softly, I reach out slowly and pick up the mug, I bring it to my lips and just as the liquid touches the top of my lip, I get a feeling in my gut. I don't know how to describe it but it makes me doubt the choice that I'm making, I feel a surge of sadness as I hold the mug to my lips and my hands automatically sets it back down

"I can't do it... why can't I do it?" I ask my mom, she sighs

"It isn't an answer that I know. Only you do. It is your body and your choice, Katniss but if you choose to keep it then you know that you must talk to Peeta" she replies

"I will... I just have to find the right time to tell him" I sigh, she nods and kisses my forehead before taking the mug into the kitchen, I sit back with a huff and look down at my belly, there's a child growing inside me right now, a child that is half me, half Peeta but the thought is absolutely terrifying. 

I don't tell Prim, only my mother and I know. I'm trying to figure out how to tell Peeta so we can tell Haymitch which I can kind of guess will go down. It's hard keeping down the vomit and Peeta constantly asks if I'm alright which is a sign that I'm obviously not doing well at hiding it but I refuse to tell him now, especially when I'm not ready to admit it myself. I lay awake till late in the night thinking of the future but it brings tears to my eyes when all I can think about is having to mentor my own child as they get sent off to the Hunger Games, the thought terrifies me, I look next to me at Peeta and sigh, how do I even know that he wants kids? Maybe he doesn't... what if I've made a mistake? God, my life completely derailed the moment I kissed Peeta on that train. 

When I vomit that morning Peeta is convinced I'm sick and tucks me back into the bed which I didn't exactly fight against, not getting much sleep has left me exhausted but I managed to convince him to go to the bakery because I know his mother will hit him for staying off because of me. I sit on the sofa next to Prim as she does her medicine study, I smile as she concentrates on reading and I don't know why I blurted it, I just couldn't hold my tongue.

"I'm pregnant" Prim stares at her book for a moment before looking at me, she doesn't seem surprised

"I figured, you've looked sick for the past few days and I hear you vomiting every morning. I also catch you eating anything you can find in the kitchen when you think no ones home" she explains

"Yeah... it's kind of hard to hide" I mumble 

"Have you told Peeta?" She asks, I shake my head 

"I'm trying to think of what to say" I reply 

"You should do it soon because a baby belly will be harder to hide" she says

"I know. I will tell him, I promise" I smile and she does too 

"It's exciting that I'm going to be an aunt" she grins

"A great aunt. The baby will love you" I say, she smiles wider before she continues to study.

It feels good to finally be out in the woods again, I haven't seen Gale in ages and it feels good not being cooped up in the house all day. We don't get much but we get enough to last us a couple of weeks and trading meat. We take the meat to the butcher and I immediately regret walking in, the smell and look of chopped raw meat, I will the vomit to stay down but it's no use.

"I'm going to be sick" I groan, I run out and vomit in a nearby bush behind the butcher

"What's going on?" Gale asks, I stand up on my wobbly feet 

"Nothing. I just needed some air" I sigh 

"Well we should get back in there so we can get this meat chopped up" he says holding up our game bags, just like that I'm vomiting in the bush again

"What the hell? It's like you're preg--" he freezes, I stand slowly and I can tell by me not denying it is making it much worse 

"Tell me. Tell me you did not get pregnant" I stay silent. "Seriously?! That's rich! I'm going to kill him!" He takes off running, my eyes widen and I chase after him, I hope to catch up to him but I'm not fast enough because he reaches the bakery before I do. I get in just as Gale grabs Peeta by the shirt, dragging him over the counter and slamming him against the wall.

"What the--"

"You fucking got her pregnant! I knew you merchant rats were no good" Peeta's eyes meet mine in disbelief but I gasp when Gale sends his fist across Peetas face

"Get off me!" Peeta yells, shoving Gale off of him and just like that they're both in a fist fight, I scream at them to stop but Gale gets on top of Peeta to punch his face

"Gale! Stop!" I yell, I'm thankful for Mr Mellark and Peetas brothers, his brothers yank Gale off Peeta and Mr Mellark holds Peeta who tries to launch forward to Gale who's still squirming 

"Calm down Hawthorne" Rye scowls and they let go of him once he's more calm

"I'm done" Gale grumbles, he drops my game bag before storming out, Mr Mellark lets Peeta go and I take his face softly in my hands

"Come, we have to take you to my mom" I tell him and he nods, we walk in silence all the way to the Victor's Village, I explain to my mom what happened and she only says he has bruised ribs, nothing major which was a relief. She leaves us alone to talk and I give her a thankful look, Peeta and I sit in silence before he finally talks. 

"How long have you known?" He asks

"A couple of days, I was going to tell you, I promise. I just... I don't even know if you wanted children and I tried drinking this tea but I couldn't and I understand i--" he stops me by kissing me, I kiss him back with a sigh 

"I've always wanted children, especially with you. It's still early but we'll manage" he replies I nod and kiss him more. The following weeks seem easier seeing as Peeta knows but I'm constantly vomiting through the day while also finding Peeta irresistible which he's told me is starting to be his favourite thing. We of course plan to tell Haymitch who I know isn't going to be too happy about this. 

"Haymitch?" Peeta pokes Haymitch's sleeping form, he grumbles and awakes

"What do you two want?" 

"Katniss is pregnant" Peeta says 

"Look I don--what'd you say?" He looks at us like he can't believe it. "Shit... I didn't mishear that. Goddamn it you two! This is no time to be stupid" he scolds 

"It's not like we planned this. It just happened" Peeta replies 

"You don't understand. The rebellion is happening, I was going to tell you both... we've made contact with District Thirteen. A hovercraft will be here in three weeks, month before the reaping" he explains 

"Gather your families. Thirteen won't be waiting for anyone who's not on schedule" Haymitch adds 

"Why are we just now getting told this?" I scowl

"Because, couldn't trust anyone on the train and neither in this District. Just, be prepared" he explains and we nod, it's hard to believe that this rebellion is happening but I feel a strong fire boiling up as I make a promise to myself, to use this rebellion to put an end to Snow. 

"How do you even know if the baby can even hear you?" I grin as Peeta talks to the baby

"Of course they can!" My mom smiles

"I want to have a turn!" Prim squeals. "Hi there baby, it's your aunt Prim speaking, I love you so much and if you are a boy then we'll teach you how to properly treat a woman and if you're a girl then I will teach you all about boys" 

"Prim!" I scold but I almost laugh at the look on Peeta's face

"Don't think my daughter will ever date" Peeta says, I roll my eyes 

"This baby is coming into one crazy family" I sigh with a smile on my face. It's rare to have moments like this when we live in such a cruel world but somehow I've been lucky enough to experience moments that bring me joy. I walk to the front door but I regret opening it as I see two familiar men staring at me, my heart begins to race and thank god that my mom and Prim are in the house.

"May we come in?" One of them ask, I nod silently, I show them into the study and give a look to Prim as we enter, Snow takes his place like he did before in the seat behind the desk

"I believe word has gotten around. I must offer yourself and Peeta congratulations" my whole body is tense as he talks

"Thank you" I reply bluntly 

"I do believe you are going to extreme lengths to save your own skin" he admits 

"I don't believe I understand" I tell him 

"Well, having a child is the perfect way to try convincing of your love for the boy" he replies 

"What makes you think that I don't love him?" I scowl, he gives me a snake like grin

"On the contrary, I know exactly how you feel. All the more for you not to start a war" to someone on the outside it may seem two Capitol associated people trying to agree on not starting a war but I see his threats, he's using Peeta and the baby as leverage to force me to comply

"I don't give out many second chances, Miss Everdeen but it might be wise to think of the consequences of your actions" he stands up and walks over to me, he touches my belly but I step back, he grins again

"I'll be seeing you at the reaping" he walks out of the room and as he's walking out, Peeta is walking in, he rushes over to me 

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

"I don't... I'm scared. I don't want you to die" I keep my tears in, he pulls me into his arms 

"He threatened me. With you and with the baby... he knows I want to join the rebellion but he's using you and the baby against me"

"Hey... he's not going to win. Someday, he's going to be gone and the world will be different. I promise" Peeta says, I nod and hug him tightly, never wanting to let go of him. Peeta holds me tight that night and I cling to him, desperately wanting this world too be different, so we don't have to live in fear.

The end of winter is approaching and I couldn't be anymore thrilled about it but the thought of the Hunger Games being even closer seems to haunt me and I always seem to get nightmares when I think too much about it but I cant help it. I think of Rue, dreaming of the moment she pulls out that spear, I dream of the moment I put an arrow into Marvel's chest. Peeta is always there though, he comforts me every time I wake up and he says the right things in order to comfort me back to sleep. 

"Effie and Katniss's prep team have been sent to Thirteen. Peeta, yours is next and by then we'll be next" Haymitch explains 

"What's our backup plan? If this hovercraft leaves without some of us and are left behind?" I ask 

"Well, that means they will have to travel by the woods" Haymitch replies, I let out a sigh and just hope that it all goes according to plan. I explain to Prim and my mother of the plan, although wary they pack their bag in preparation of the day.

"Have you told your parents yet?" I ask 

"Not yet... but I don't think my dad will leave my mom. I'm not sure about my brother's" he admits 

"We'll get to that soon but now I just want to sleep" I sigh, Peeta chuckles and holds me tight. I wonder about what Thirteen is like, I always thought there was nothing left of it and I think about how I will take Snow down. I want my face to be the last thing he sees before he dies, I want him to know that I had been the one that brought his empire crumbling down. 

* * *

"Are you ever going to speak to Gale?" Peeta asks as we sit in the meadow 

"No. Why should I?" I scowl 

"Because he's your best friend and you care about him and his family. Just let him know that we plan on leaving in two weeks to Thirteen" he says, I sigh 

"Why are you so forgiving?" I ask him 

"Forgiveness is easy to give to someone who isn't happy. At least try and talk to him" he replies 

"You're lucky I love you" I grumble, we both freeze, that's the first time that I've ever said that and I can't believe that I actually said it, I'm making everything slip out of my mouth recently 

"What?" I look at Peeta completely shocked 

"I-I uh..."

"You didn't mean it?" He frowns 

"Of course I did... I just... didn't expect to say it so easily, it scares me" I admit 

"Why does it scare you?" He asks 

"Because if you die then I'll be broken beyond repair" I reply and he kisses me 

"I will too but loving you everyday is a gift, Katniss and now I will hold onto your love" I smile and kiss him 

"We'll be okay, right?" I ask him 

"Always" I lay my head on his shoulder knowing that this promise is truthful and I trust that he's right. I decide to approach Gale and I almost turn around to leave but Peeta annoyed me into talking to him, I hate to admit that it is a silly reason not to warn Gale. 

"I wasn't expecting ever seeing you again" he admits 

"Neither was I. Look, I came to talk... we're leaving for Thirteen in two weeks, Haymitch got in contact and they're the ones behind the start of a rebellion" I explain 

"What if I say no?" He challenges, I scowl 

"I don't know Gale but something could happen to you or to your family" I reply 

"Fine but this is the sake for my family. Keep me updated" he grumbles, he walks past me as he puts on his mining hat, I feel relieved that I got that over with but it does make me sad when I think about how we lost our friendship but all I can think is how he made a scene in which caused Snow to find out and now he knows two more people he can use against me but I refuse to let my baby be a piece in his game and now more than ever I am determined to get to Thirteen.


End file.
